


Daffodils

by ToxicLaughter



Series: Murlendez AUs [1]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically everything is the same except instead of being a surgeon Shaun is a florist, Florist AU, It's because I'm Murlendez Trash, M/M, Set directly after Neil and Jessica break off their engagement, These tags are long af, What Is Wrong With ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicLaughter/pseuds/ToxicLaughter
Summary: When Neil asked Claire to come flower shopping with him he figured she’d have some sort of…insight. Maybe a repressed knowledge of what each flower means. Something. Not for her to look like a fish out of water and just point to the reddest of red roses and call that good. He needed to apologize to Jessica, for saying what he did about kids. He’d told her that, twice now, once back at the hospital and once when they first walked into the store. He eyed the roses for a moment. Guess you can’t go wrong with roses, right?Wrong. (At least according to Shaun Murphy)





	Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> Oh fuck boys and girls it’s time for some AU fics. There aren’t any (I think) for this fandom/ship yet and honestly, I’m so fucking on the Murlendez ship I’m practically the captain. So here ya go, probs gonna make this a series if I can find the time to write more.

As busy as a trauma one hospital usually was, Dr. Neil Melendez had learned to savor the moments of quiet peace that would befall St. Bonaventure on days like that first Tuesday in January. Letting out a quiet sigh he looks up at his two residents. Jared Kalu wasn’t very good with women, at least not the romantic side of women, as far as Melendez is concerned, so he’s out of the question. Claire Brown isn’t the best when it comes to mushy feelings, but at least she has a bit of a feminine input. If he had to chose between the two to help him fix his little problem…he thinks he’s gonna have to go with Dr. Brown.

Standing, he heads for the doorway of the doctor’s lounge, calling for Claire to follow as she goes. Jared asks if he should come too, but Neil just shakes his head and says he only needs Claire for this one. 

They stop at the front desk, Neil grabbing a stack of post-it notes and scribbling something down. Claire watches him, enamored as usual. “I need your help. I think I really pissed Jessica off last night.”

He can tell she’s a bit confused, but he’s glad to say she plays along. “How so?”

“We discussed children and her lack of wanting to birth them.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’. So now I need to apologize,” he pulls off the sticky note he was writing on and places it right where he knows the head nurse won’t miss it. “And you’re going to help me pick out a bouquet of flowers to do so.” He takes of his doctor’s coat, leaving him in just his scrubs and sets it on the nurses’ station. He motions for Claire to do the same.

She carefully places her white doctor’s coat on the counter. “You don’t think the nurses will be, I don’t know, upset that we’ve left our coats on their workspace?”  
He rolls his eyes.

They take Melendez’s JEEP Wrangler, Claire biting back the comment about him owning a trail rated vehicle but never actually having driven said vehicle on anything more intense than a dirt road. Dr. Brown pulls up directions to the closest floral shops and lets her phone direct Dr. Melendez as he drives. The shop is called _Murphy’s_ , which, as she finds out through the store’s website, is named after it’s owner. She can’t find any more information about Mr. Murphy, but there’s a small sliver of her that recognizes that name. Like she’s heard it before.

Neil parallel parks on the street, jumping out to fill up the parking timer and urging Claire inside the store. The sign outside the store was just a cloth banner with the name of the shop printed on it, but what really catches their eyes are the eerily realistic paintings of flowers on the shop windows. Claire grabs the handle for the door and holds it open for her boss, giving a smile. Neil shoots her a look and enters the store.

There’s a few dozen premade bouquets placed carefully on a few tables. Most of them are of red or white flowers that Neil can’t even begin to try and name. There are a few with lilacs and some with little blue flowers, but none that really catch his eye. “Do any of these scream, ‘I’m really fucking sorry’, to you?”  
Claire looks around the room, then at Neil, then looks around again. She has this look on her face, on that he recognizes from the night of the bus crash, that can be nothing other than complete confusion. “I mean, you can’t go wrong with red roses, right?”

“You know nothing about flowers.” They both turn their heads to see a man in a green apron. He’s got a name tag over his chest that reads, in neat handwriting, _Shaun_. Unabashed by his crassness, he walks past them. “But that is okay, that is why I am here. To tell you.” He makes a turn among the tables. The two doctors stare in silence. Shaun peak his head around a collection of lilies, his hands wringing together near his stomach. “Please follow.”

Claire is the first to do as she’s told, catching up to Shaun with a light jog. Melendez follows in suit.

“You said that you needed to say sorry, red roses do not say that you are sorry they say that you love someone.”

Melendez raises an eyebrow. “You were eavesdropping on our conversation?”

“You were very loud.” Shaun says as if it’s the obvious thing in the world. And maybe it is, he wasn’t exactly quiet when he entered store and he had wrongly assumed whoever was working wouldn’t overhear them. So, he forgives the kid for eavesdropping, just this once. “Here you go.” Shaun hands him a clay pot that’s slightly smaller than a football, holding two purple flowers that look like little floral towers.

“What are these? Lilacs?”

Shaun seems a little frustrated at that statement and he leans forward as he speaks. “No, no they are _not_ lilacs. These are purple hyacinths they say that you are sorry, you said you needed to say that you are sorry, and these say that you are sorry.” Neil sends Claire a look of ‘help’. 

He took a whole year of psychology in college, so he’s not completely ignorant to what’s happening. He remembers the unit on pervasive developmental disorders a little bit, so he’s able to recognize the blaring horns of autism sounding off of this kid. But when it comes to dealing with an autistic Neil feels like he’s walking on eggshells. He doesn’t want to say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing, look at the person wrong. So, as a way of defending his own ego, he defers the situation to Claire. She’s always been a bleeding heart.

“Okay,” Claire says, smiling softly. “How much are the flowers.” 

Shaun looks them up and down. “Why are you dressed like nurses?”

“We’re doctors.” Neil bites back.

“We’re on our break.” Claire says. “How much are the flowers?” She asks again. Shaun looks all around, avoiding eye contact.

He nods to himself. “Twenty dollars.”

Neil digs into his pocket for his wallet. He pulls out two tens and hands it Shaun. The other man handles the money like he’s going to catch a disease from it, and heads to the back of the store. The doctors look at each other. “Do we leave?”

From somewhere among the forest of brightly colored pedals and green stalks, they hear Shaun. “Yes, you may leave.”

>>>>><<<<<

Neil gives the flowers to Jessica that night. She hugs him, thanks him for the flowers and invites him in for dinner. They talk peacefully over some lo mein and white rice. Jessica re-voices her concern of them being together, how it’ll be unfair for Neil to have to live without his own children, or any children at all for that matter, because of her. He tells her again that he’s okay with that. He could live with not having kids he really could. Jessica just shakes her head. “I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re lying.” He’s about to tell her otherwise when she grabs his hand and squeezes. “I’m serous Neil. I don’t want to wake up next to someone who resents me for ruining his dreams of having a family.” She cuts him off again. “You’ll find someone Neil, someone who wants kids as much as you do.”

“I love you.” He blurts out.

“I love you too, just not in the way I used to.”

He leaves her house that night heartbroken. Maybe it’s for the best. Maybe she’s right. He doesn’t want to hate her, ever. He punches the top of his steering wheel and shouts as loud as he can. He’s so fucking pissed he can’t even see straight. Neil breaks the speed limit a few times, only slowing down when the doctor part of his brain tells him all the horrible things that can come from a high-speed impact. 

Turning the radio on and spinning the volume dial all the way to the right, he basks in the sound of late night radio commercials. It’s not music, but its noise and occupying his mind enough so he doesn’t have to think about Jessica. When he pulls up to his apartment building that night he spends a few extra minutes sitting in his car, staring at the window he knows is his. He doesn’t want to go up there, doesn’t want to sleep in a big empty bed. He looks to his passenger seat. Jessica had said it would hurt too much to keep anything he had given her, and she started by handing him the pot of flowers as she kicked him out.

He grabbed the flowers as he exited the vehicle and threw them into the garbage can. “Such,” he clenches his fists, trying to find the word that best describes his situation. “Bullshit.”

>>>>><<<<<

They get a new patient the following day. Her name is Kaylee Rivers and she has a tumor in her uterus. Dr. Brown is hovering around Kaylee’s bedside all day, trying to make the woman feel better. Chances are they’re going to have to surgery soon to remove the tumor and she’s scared out of her mind, as she should be. His phone buzzes and he’s not surprised to see that it’s Dr. Aaron Glassman. Jessica must’ve talked to him about last night. Neil puts his phone away and tells Jared to keep an eye on Claire to make sure she doesn’t say anything that will put the hospital at risk of a lawsuit.

Glassman’s secretary tells him to wait before going into the other doctor’s office. She presses a button on her landline phone that must page her into Aaron’s personal line. “Dr. Glassman, Dr. Melendez his here.”

Through the speaker he hears Aaron tell her to let him in. He gives her a soft smile. 

Neil is surprised to see that Aaron isn’t alone and he feels out of place for just a moment, but he settles down when Aaron looks up from his guest. “Neil, take a seat.” He motions to the couch. “We’re almost finished up here.” He stands and rounds his desk. His guest stands too. “We’ll grab dinner tonight Shaun, maybe some Korean barbeque?”

“Yes. That would be okay.” Shaun turns around and looks down at Neil. “Oh, hello.” Shaun gives a small little wave. Neil waves back.

“You two know each other?” 

“Yeah, um.” Neil’s trying to think of the best way to phrase, ‘he’s the guy I bought flowers from to attempt to rekindle my very dead relationship with my fiancée’.

“I sold him purple hyacinths, so he could say sorry.”

“Oh,” Aaron smiles. “Is that so?”

“Yes.” Shaun says confused. “He gave me twenty dollars.” Shaun holds up two fingers. 

Dr. Glassman walks Shaun to the door, chuckling. “Well, that’s nice, you better get going Shaun, don’t you have a meeting with that crazy bride in like fifteen minutes?”

“She is not crazy she is stressed.” He says matter-o-factly.

“Right, right, goodbye Shaun.”

“Goodbye Dr. Glassman, goodbye doctor who bought purple hyacinths.”

Neil points at the door as it closes, then points at Glassman, and raises a brow. “So, you know the flower boy?” Glassman nods, taking his seat again. Neil follows suit. “How do you know him?”

“We met when he was a kid, his rabbit died.” Neil nods. “He’s grown a lot since then, owning his own store, his own apartment, the only thing he doesn’t do is his  
taxes and that’s because I won’t let him. Shaun’s got enough on his plate without having to worry about tax-day.”

“Aren’t you from Casper? Why’d he move all the way out here.”

Glassman shrugs. “I don’t want to say it was because of me, although that is certainly a founded argument. He’s always been attached at my hip.” He sighs and sets his hand on his desk. “But I didn’t call you in here to talk about Shaun, I want to talk about Jessica.” Neil swallows. “I assume she was the one you were saying sorry to.”

He shrugged. “Thought I could fix us.”

Aaron nods. “Yeah. Well, you know Jessica, once she’s made up her mind about something it takes quite a lot to change it.”

“He mind was set on us getting married. Didn’t take much for her to change on that.”

With a frown, Glassman shakes his head. “I don’t think you’re reading this situation correctly. She still wants to marry you Neil, it’s just that she now knows she can’t. For both of your sakes. Her mind hasn’t changed, just her view on the whole idea of it all.” Neil looks at his hands as they fiddle in his lap. “I’m sorry Neil, I really am. But unless either of you decides that compromising won’t make you hate each other, then I think it’s over for you two.”

“Man.” Melendez says, wiping his face. “This fucking sucks.”

>>>>><<<<<

Over the next four weeks Dr. Neil Melendez finds himself seeing Shaun all over the hospital. At first, he thinks its him just losing his mind, the pain of losing Jessica finally hitting him all at once, but when he asks Claire about it she just nods. “Yeah, didn’t you hear? Shaun decided to start donating the hospital’s gift shop a whole bunch of flowers every week. It really is nice of him.” Neil nods. That _is_ really nice of him. “Shaun is such a sweetheart too, he’s a little awkward, but he’s always asking questions.”

“About?”

“The hospital, surgery, sometimes he asks about how to talk to people. He even asked me for tips on flirting the other day.”

“How much time does he spend here?”

“He said he closes his shop on Fridays, so he can do a few deliveries, and then he just waits here for Dr. Glassman to get off work, so they can go get dinner.”

Neil crosses his arms over his chest. “So, what? You entertain him instead of paying attention to your patients.”

She scoffs. “More like he entertains me. And Jared too. He follows us around like a little puppy in the halls.” He frowns. “Don’t worry, I don’t let him see or talk to any of the patients. I know how you are.” He’s a little relieved at that. Although he’s a little concerned that he’s relieved because Neil Melendez in no bigot. No matter someone’s race, gender, sexuality, or disabilities they can do whatever they want. But then he thinks of his first-time meeting Shaun he knows it’s for the best that he’s not anywhere near his patients and repeating the things he hears Brown or Kalu say, less he scare them in any way.

Once he knows that Shaun is in fact lurking around his hospital every Friday, Neil begins to see him _everywhere_. Talking to the nurses, hanging in the meeting room adjacent to Dr. Glassman’s office, eating lunch in the cafeteria, and on the days he gets to the hospital before 5am, he sees Shaun haul beautiful arranges of flowers into the gift shop. He stops one morning to stare.

“Hello.” Shaun says after catching Neil out of the corner of his eye. 

“Hey Shaun. Need some help?” Shaun just shrugs, and Neil takes that as permission to grab one of the arranges of a few cattails and what he thinks are…actually he doesn’t know what these are. “What are these?” He points to one of the purple pedals he’s holding.

Shaun looks overwhelmingly pleased that Neil would ask that. “Those are crocus, they are of the iris family and they represent cheerfulness. They are a very good message to a sick person.” Shaun sets down the primroses in his hand on the large table the gift shop has sanctioned off for him and his flowers. “Set them there.”

Neil helps Shaun get most of the flowers from his cart, smiling at the way Shaun carefully arranges each arrangement so they’re not overlapping on the table. 

“Here you go.” Shaun extends his hand at Neil.

The flower in Shaun’s hand is pink and looks a hell of a lot like a rose, just with a few more layers. “Um, Shaun?”

“It will make you more approachable.” Shaun says.

Neil lets out a laugh. “Okay…” He takes the flower and places it in the pen pocket of his scrubs. “Thanks Shaun.”

“Okay.” And with that Shaun grabs the handle to his flower cart and pushes it towards the lobby, out of sight of Neil and the gift shop.

>>>>><<<<<

“Order an MRI for the guy in room 237 and prepare an OR for the kid in 220. Got it?” Claire nods, running off to fulfil her duties as Neil fills out all the paperwork. 

“What do you want me to do?”

Neil thinks for a moment. What does he want Kalu to do? “Scutwork.” Jared glares, but doesn’t say a word and leaves.

He doesn’t have to look up to know that it’s Glassman ‘tsk-ing’ at him. “You know one of these days you’re going to have to learn to trust your residents.” Neil just shrugs. “What’s that?” Glassman reaches out and grabs the now slightly wilted flower from Neil’s breast pocket. He sighs. “I assume Shaun gave this to you?”

“Yup. I helped him set up his flower display this morning. I believe it’s a thank you. I meant to take it out earlier, but I haven’t really done anything to warrant it yet. Plus, I don’t want to hurt his feelings.” 

“So, you don’t know what this flower is?”

“No? Should I?”

“No.” Glassman says, handing Neil the flower back. “Was just wondering.”

“Does it mean something.”

“Nothing special.”

Neil doesn’t believe him. “Good to know. Anything else doctor? I may not be busy cutting people open but I am busy wanting to cut myself open with all this paper work.”

The older doctor shakes his head. “No, no that’s all, just figured I should attempt to get you to trust your residents.”  
“I do trust my residents.”

“Ah, but do you respect them?”

He rolls his eyes. He doesn’t have the time to deal with semantics. “Nice talking with you as always Aaron,” he says, heading off in the direction of his office, leaving a slightly worried Aaron Glassman in his wake.

>>>>><<<<<

He can see Shaun and Glassman over Dr. Lim’s shoulder, Shaun cutting into his sandwich with a butter knife and Glassman scrolling through what Neil presumes is his email on his phone. Lim waves her hand in front of his face. “Major Tom?”

He glares at her. “What?”

“You seem distracted, more than you usually are at lunch. Bad cases?” He shakes his head. Surprisingly it isn’t work that’s on his mind.

He takes the soft, crumpled, browning flower out of his pocket and sets it on his tray. “You know anything about flowers.”

She nods. “I was almost married twice, I know enough.” She picks up the flower. “Who gave this to you, Jessica?”

“No, Shaun.”

“Murphy? The flower guy? Geeze, I am not touching that with a fifty-foot pole.”

“What kind of flower is it?”

“Pole. Fifty-feet. No touching.” He lightly kicks her in the shin. “Hey!”

He smirks. “What? If you’re not going to tell me then the least I can do is kick you.”

“I don’t see the correlation.”

“You don’t have to, it’s for my eyes only.”

>>>>><<<<<

Over the next three Fridays Neil makes a point to get there early enough to help Shaun unload his truck and set up his table. And every day Shaun gives him a flower. Somedays he has to throw them away first thing, the OR beckoning his name. On rare occasions he makes it to his office and places them in a vase he bought. Then one day he walks into his office and there’s a crystal vase of red carnations. Now these flowers he knows. 

Quickly, before he gets called away, he googles the meaning. He knows that Shaun is a sucker for meanings. He’s always spouting them off to anyone who will listen. He hits enter and looks at the flowers for the split second it takes the search engine to load up the results. They’re really pretty. Beautiful even. Like they’ve been handpicked from hundreds of carnations and only the best made it into the vase. 

His eyes widen at the suggested webpage right at the top of google. The paragraph he can read says a few things about different colored carnations, but the final sentence is about the ones on his desk. The deep red flowers on _his_ desk that no doubt came from the flower boy who he’s been spending quite a lot of time with lately. _’…deep love and affection.’_

He covers his mouth with his hand. Well isn’t this just a…situation. Not that he isn’t flattered. He’s very flattered to have someone like Shaun take a liking to him. The kid is obviously intelligent and he’s good looking too, what with those eyes, _oh god those eyes, they’re so blue I feel like I could drown in them_ , wait, what? Okay, so maybe Shaun is a catch, but not for him. Neil isn’t even gay. Or bisexual. Or anything that isn’t straight. _But there was that one time in med school where I kissed that guy, but that was more like a ‘bro I love you’ kiss not like a ‘I love you’ kiss._.

Maybe he’s thinking too deep about this. Even if he liked guys and even if he like Shaun, chances are he wouldn’t even get close enough to the kid to do anything besides look. Dr. Glassman’s fiercely protective of Shaun, anyone could see that, and Neil can’t imagine the neurosurgeon every approving of Neil and Shaun having a relationship.

He decides the best thing to is to let Shaun down easy and as soon as possible, before this gets any worse.

The week between receiving the carnations and seeing Shaun goes by quickly enough, although by the end of it he finds himself on the edge of his proverbial seat, waiting in his car Friday morning for Shaun’s truck to show up. His shift doesn’t even start for a few more hours, but he can’t help himself. 

Shaun jumps out of his truck and Neil does the same, rushing over to help him unload all the flowers from the bed of his truck onto the cart and push it inside. “Thanks for the carnations Shaun, they’re really pretty. They make a good addition to my office.” Shaun nods.

“Yes, I thought that they would that’s why I gave them to you.”

“Is that the only reason why?” The first shift cashier smiles at them as they remove any wilted flowers from the table and replace them with the new ones.

Shaun doesn’t say anything for a while, but Neil knows by the cast-off look on his face that he’s thinking. “No, it is not the only reason why.”

“I looked up the meaning of them.”

Shaun thinks again, this time not doing anything while he does it and instead just standing still and wringing his hands together. “Oh, so then you already know why.”

“Yeah, Shaun, I already know why.”

“So, why did you ask then?” It’s an honest question born out of curiosity. 

“I just wanted to see if I was right.”

“Ah, well you are.”

Neil sighs, this is gonna be hard. “Look, Shaun I got to be honest. You’re great, you’re kind, you’re not bad to look at, and I like you, as a friend. Glassman would have my head if he found out what you’ve been doing-,”

“Dr. Glassman already knows.”

“He does?”

“Yes. I told him after he asked about the pink camellia.” When Neil looks confused Shaun points to a flower that looks almost identical to that first flower he’d gotten from Shaun. “He was not happy.”

“That you…like men?”

“No, that it was you.”

Well, that’s a shocker. “Ouch.”

“He said that you are very blind when it comes to other people’s emotions.” Shaun says, pulling a thorn-less rose out a cluster. “I do not believe that is true.” He hands the rose to Neil, who, despite his original intention of this conversation, takes the flower. “Everyone here is nice to me, but you are honest, and that is good. Plus, you are very handsome.”

“Um, thanks Shaun.”

“You’re welcome.”

He catches Glassman on his way out to the parking lot. “Aaron!” He jogs up to the older doctor, repressing the urge to chuckle at the other man’s outdated hat. “How’s it going?”

“Do you really care,” Aaron says knowingly. “Or are you just chasing me down to talk to me about Shaun?”

“The second option, definitely.”

“You figured it out finally, huh?”

“Yeah.”

Glassman shakes his head. “Sad part is, anyone with eyes could see how much he adores you.” He nods his agreement, now that he knows it’s a little hard to ignore. “I assume you weren’t to harsh when you told him no, he was in an okay mood today.”'

“That’s the thing I wanted to talk to you about…I didn’t exactly let him down.”

“You didn’t?” Glassman stops in his tracks. “Christ Neil, think about what you’re doing, he’s not like other people. He can’t have a regular relationship. Being with Shaun in any capacity means being there for break downs, temper tantrums, and god knows what else comes with being in a romantic relationship with him. You’re not ready for it nor do you have the time. In the end you’ll just cause more trouble than it’s worth.”

“How is that fair? I haven’t decided either way, but I don’t think you get to chose what’s best for him.”

Glassman adjusts the lapels of his coat in anger. “Then if you’re not here to ask for my permission then what are you here for?”

“I’m here to ask for your blessing. To at least, explore the idea of being with Shaun.”

“And you think you’re ready for a relationship. Forget about Shaun, what about you? How long were you with Jessica?”

“I don’t think that matters.”

“It does. It matters because if Shaun is just your version of a rebound then my advice is to stay far, far away.”

“And what if it’s not?”

Glassman rubs his temples. He hadn’t thought of that, to be fair. “Then I guess my advice is to…go slow.”

>>>>><<<<<

The next month he sees Shaun almost every day. For thirty minutes each day Shaun sits in his office, eating a sandwich (without pickles, he hates pickles), and watching Neil work. Shaun occasionally asks questions, and more often than not answers them at the same time he asks them, but he spends most of his time just staring. When Neil asks why he’s just looking at him, Shaun simply replies, “You are very nice to look at.”. 

It takes a while, but he finally comes to term with it. Comes to terms with Shaun in his office for lunch every day, to seeing Shaun Friday mornings, to going to the flower shop and waiting for Shaun to close up while he unloads on him everything that happened at the hospital that day. To come to terms with his feelings.

>>>>><<<<<

Neil clutches the flowers in his hand. They’re daffodils. Yellow around the edges and stark white in the center. He bought them from the grocery store, a fact that Shaun no doubt is going to chide him for, but he figured buying flowers from Shaun to give to Shaun was a little…inappropriate. He knocks on the door to Shaun’s apartment and waits for just a moment before the door opens. Shaun is wearing his pajamas already, despite it only being six. He smiles. Shaun smiles back.

“Hey Shaun.”

“Hello Dr. Melendez.”

“Neil is fine.”

“Okay.”

“These are for you.” He hands Shaun the flowers.

He watches with pride as Shaun turns a shade of red. It tints his skin from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. “Thank you, Neil.”

“Of course. Can I come in?”

“Yes.” He opens the door the rest of the way and lets Neil into his space. Melendez makes note of the way the furniture is all set up in the middle of the room, TV on the floor and right up next to the bed. Neil wonders if Shaun sits that close when he watches TV. Shaun grabs the remote and shuts it off, stopping Neil from seeing the weekly weather report. “Did you speak with Dr. Glassman?”

Neil sighs. “He wasn’t happy, but he’s willing to look the other way as long as I am a gentleman.”

“So, I don’t have to be a gentleman?” Neil laughs. Shaun’s sense of humor isn’t the best, but he’s got his moments. 

“No, you don’t have to be a gentleman, but for my sake maybe you pretend like one?”

“Okay.”

“Okay, well I’ll see you on Friday then?

“Okay.” Before he can leave, Shaun grabs his elbow. “I would like to kiss you now, Dr. Melendez.”

Neil doesn’t hesitate. It’s a green light. A gigantic green light in his fucking face and he’s gonna be damned if he’s gonna pass this up. He’s delicate, careful not to grab Shaun or push him in any way. The kiss last for only a few moments, Shaun pressing against Neil in a moment of relief. Neil smiles as they pull away, watching as Shaun lifts his hand to brush his fingers along his lips. “I told you, call me Neil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of an abrupt ending, but what can I say, I suck at endings. Also I know the pacing is really weird, I'm shit with that stuff too. Hope you guys enjoyed anyways, I haven’t beta read this and I just uploaded it at like midnight b/c I’m trash. Also, I know that the florist AU is kinda cliché but, imo, it’s cliché for a reason and I just couldn’t get the image of Shaun sneaking into Neil’s office and leaving him just like expensive ass vases of expensive ass flowers because Shaun is over the top. OKAY. More AUs to come soon, I promise <3


End file.
